happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HTFfanfreak/thinking of game
hey guys, it's me, i'm thinking of a game called super smash bros tree friends because i'm an fan of smash bros and htf the ocs will be from deviantart, furaffinity, htf fanon and fandom wiks and other websites and goanimate. it will feature crossovers characters items and stages and stuff during online modes, make sure you have a computer account and a website account before going online and it has the same modes from offline. before you go to an online mode, make sure you have a website account and your icon will appear during battle. and custom stages for everything will be infinity and you can make the same thing as windows paint and send it online, smash battles, modes, and stage challenges i will let you use lots of rosters after making it to make the game also don't forget after finishing send it to gamejolt and users please make the game's sprites and use voices after showing the roster and don't forget characters will be as separate fighters. the final smashes will be use just like smash bros crusade. and ask if you want your oc in the game, m kay. i will update this blog okay. after the last update, use the game's sprite. Characters from the htf series *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Nutty *Flaky *Handy (with robot hands) *Flippy (good for odd color swaps and evil for even color swaps) *Splendid (first row have splendid and second have splendont) *The Mole *Sniffles *Russell (with his legs) *Mime *Lifty *Shifty *Lumpy *Lammy and Mr. Pickels *Pop and Cub *Truffles *Tiger General *Tiger Soldiers *Buddhist Monkey *Cro-Marmot *Panda Mom and Panda baby *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom Fanon characters including mine in htf forms and users from websites including wikis and online sites *Aiden (Male grey seal) *Tash (Male White Walrus) *Guddles (male Red Hare from guddlesthebunny) *Bully (male Blue Bull from Charmynutty) *Vincent (Beaver) (male blue beaver) *Superspeed (male Blue Hedgehog Hybrid) *Thugy (female Black Panther from Charmynutty) *Charley (male Yellow Tiger from Charmynutty) *Rudy (male Purple Goat) *Tacho (male Red Wolf) *Reddy (Green male chipmunk from radel99) * Kelly (blue Female chipmunk from radel99) *Neena (light blue female cat from neenagirl2220 ) *Elica (Red Female Squirrel from elica1994) *Pierce (Male Green Porcupine from lordodarkness) *Minttles (male Light green Squirrel from cookiethemouse) *Jussy (Female Maganta Beaver) *Toad (Male Purple Porcupine) *Rip and Torn (Male Grey and tan foxes) *Renny (female Orange cat from charmynutty) *Britton (Male Green Bear made by Brittonbubba) *Wooly (Male green llama from lord o darkness) *Mia (Female Blue Fox) *Fuddles (Female Pink Rabbit) *Hippy (Male Multicolored Bear) *Boomy (female light Yellow Bear Squirrel) *Jenne (female Light Yellow Bear) *Cheesy (male yellow mouse) Crossovers in htf in species forms *Mario (male orange squirrel) (super mario) *Luigi (male orange squirrel) (super mario) *Bowser (male yellow koopa) (super mario) *Freddy Fazbear (male Brown Bear) (fnaf) *Steve (Brown Squirrel) (Minecraft) *Robin (male Tan Squirrel) (Teen Titans) *Raven (female White Cat) (Teen Titans) *Starfire (female Tan flying Squirrel) (Teen Titans) *Beast Boy (Green Shapeshifting Porcupine) (Teen Titans) *Cyborg (male Brown Bear) (Teen Titans) *Grumpy Cat (female white cat) (meme) *Grizzly (male Brown Grizzly Bear) (We Bare Bears) *Panda (male Black and White Panda) (We Bare Bears) *Ice Bear (male White Polar Bear) (We Bare Bears) *Pickle (Pickle and Peanut) *Peanut (Pickle and Peanut) *Charizard (Pokemon series) *Pikachu (Pokemon series) (male) *Cloud (male Yellow Otter) (Final Fantasy) *Bayonetta (female Grey Cat) (Bayonetta series) *Corrin (White Dragon) (Fire emblem) (male as odd costumes and female as even) *Popo (Male Purple Beaver) (Ice Climbers series) *Nana (Female Pink Squirrel) (Ice Climbers series) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Series) *Tails (male Orange Fox) (Sonic Series) *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange series) *Rabbids (Rayman Series) *Gumball (male Blue Cat) (the amazing world of gumball) *Darwin: (male orange Fish) (the amazing world of Gumball) *Buzz Lightyear (Male tan Squirrel with purple hood) (Blosc series) *Zurg (Male Purple Cyborg) (BLoSC series) *Lucario (Pokemon series) (Male) *Stan Marsh (male blue beaver) (South Park) *Kyle (male purple fox) (South Park) *Eric Cartman (male yellow bear) (South Park) *Kenny (male green rabbit) (South Park) *Clone Stan (Male Blue Beaver) (South Park) *Swaysway and Buhduce (Male Green Ducks) (Breadwinners) *Goanimate characters (Goanimate) Stages *Happy Tree Town (Happy Tree Friends) *Happy Tree Kingdom (Happy Tree Friends Adventures) *Graveyard (After Amok) *Astro Blasters (Disneyland) *It's a Small World (Disneyland) *Dream Island (Battle for Dream Island) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *Office (Five Nights at Freddy's) *8 Bit Stage (Centipede, Galaga, and Tetris series) *Kitchen Carnage (Annoying Orange) *Final Destination (Smash bros) *Goanimate city (Goanimate) Non Online Modes *Smash: Smash battles, 8 player smash battles, rules, options, tournament, special smash Online Modes *Group: classic mode, all star mode, stadium, master and crazy orders, stage challenges, events matches, Items *Bob-Omb (Mario Series) Category:Blog posts